


May The Bridges I Have Burned Light My Way Home

by enby__alexf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Break Up, Bucky is an actor, Closeted Character, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Heartbreaking, Work In Progress, this is sad shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: Bucky ha estado lejos de casa por más tiempo del que se quiere admitir a sí mismo pero cuando es sacado del closet y su carrera de actor se va cuesta bajo no tiene más opción que volver a la casa de su niñez. Lo único que ruega es que su amor de secundaria ( y el único hombre que ha amado en toda su vida) no siga en ese pueblo.Bucky Barnes nunca fue conocido por su buena suerte.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo: The sweetness never lasted, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una nueva historia por la cual estoy muy emocionado, creo que va a ser bastante larga pero espero no desmotivarme a la mitad (este es un llamado por validación, eso alimenta mis ganas de escribir). Inicialmente esto iba a ser una historia Reddie (It, Stephen King) pero he decidido que es mejor hacerlo con Steve y Bucky. Esta historia esta inspirada en múltiples canciones pero sobre todo en la discografía de Taylor Swift y Fall Out Boy. Creare un playlist para esto. Anyways, enjoy.  
> xoxo, Alex

Abril 24, 2006

Bucky estaba mirando a Steve conducir. Este tenía un brazo y meneaba la cabeza con suavidad, su cabello rubio se movía con el viento, las luces artificiales de la carretera lo hacían ver como un chico salido de una película romántica, todo ángulos y suaves mejillas. Y Bucky lo amaba tanto que parecía que había un hueco en su pecho cada vez que Steve no estaba cerca. Era una tragedia que Bucky se diera cuenta tan pronto que solo estaba atraído hacia los hombres, su madre y padre siempre lo supieron porque cuando Bucky tenía tan solo seis años había empezado a hablar sobre como Jim era  _ tan  _ bonito. 

Para sus padres nunca hubo una sorpresa cuando Bucky confesó que era gay. 

Steve y él habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria. Pequeño y dulce Steve Rogers, valiente y leal. Había tanto dentro de ese corazón de oro que Bucky deseaba verlo todo, capa por capa. Y sin embargo, Steve no sabía que Bucky estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. No lo sabía mientras golpeaba los dedos contra el volante al ritmo de una canción que Bucky no reconocía porque los gustos de Steve eran de un señor de 80 años. Las palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua de Bucky, viendo a Steve tan relajado y luciendo como un chico de 17 años debería verse, con un futuro frente a ellos mientras conducían en la oscura autopista. 

“Stevie” llamo Bucky, sintiéndose tan sobrepasado por los sentimientos que podría ponerse a llorar. 

Steve no apartó la mirada de la carretera, una suave sonrisa se arrastró por sus rasgos. 

“¿Si, Buck?” 

Bucky cerró los ojos, jamás podría amar a alguien como a amaba a Steve. Era una mierda todo lo que las personas mayores decían, porque Bucky estaba 100% seguro que jamas encontraria alguien como su mejor amigo allá afuera en el mundo. Nunca amaría como ahora, como si la piel se le resquebrajaba en miles de pedacitos y se le llenará de luz y calor, lleno de Steve. 

“Tengo algo que decirte” 

Steve lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. 

“Uh uh” se rió nerviosamente “¿Estoy en problemas?”

Bucky suspiro y abrió los ojos, esa imagen de Steve fue lo único que necesito para tener el valor suficiente para sacar las palabras de su garganta y corazón. 

“Estoy enamorado de ti, Stevie”


	2. They put me on my knees for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Bucky se cae a pedazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que publicaré cada capitulo los Miércoles cada semana, no lo se. No hago ningún compromiso pero creo que es lo mejor tener un día concreto.  
> xoxo, Alex

_Agosto 3, 2008._

_Querido James Buchanan Barnes,_

_Si recibí tu última carta, gracias por informarme lo que ya sabía, no tiene porque disculparse. Espero que nos volvamos a cruzar en algún momento de nuestra vida._

_Steve Grant Rogers._

Bucky respiro hondo por la nariz, una, dos y tres veces. El aire se sentía como ácido en sus pulmones, la lluvia caía a cántaros mojándolo y haciendo que el cabello le cayera sobre la cara. Hoy, 11 de marzo de 2019, un día después de su cumpleaños, Bucky había sido sacado del closet y su carrera de actor estaba básicamente arruinada. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor desde el día de su cumpleaños, cuando un video de Bucky en una situación comprometedora se filtró. La cara del otro tipo no era visible pero Bucky era bastante reconocible y no había manera de salir de ello y el mundo que había construido con tanto cuidado, bloque por bloque, se había derrumbado con solo un video. 

Bucky ya había pasado por la negación y la ira horas antes, gritando y arrojando cosas en su departamento. Ahora solo estaba la depresión y las ganas de salir huyendo, como Bucky siempre hacía cuando algo salía mal en su vida. 

Y la única razón por la que estaba bajo la lluvia de Los Ángeles, esa ráfaga que estaba piqueteando la piel de Bucky con brutalidad, era porque había conseguido salir de su departamento antes de tirar todas las fotos de Steve al piso. Porque bien sabía Dios que nada sería peor en este momento que destruir lo único que le quedaba de Steve. La única solución había sido salir de su departamento y sentarse en la acera e intentar fumar, pero la sorpresiva lluvia no lo dejó prender el cigarrillo. Así que Bucky estaba ahora en la acera frente a su edificio, llorando y con un cigarrillo mojado a su lado. Tendría que volver pronto adentro, no quería fotos de su mental breakdown en Twitter tampoco, eso sería malditamente vergonzoso. Por lo menos la claridad de estar fuera le estaba dando la capacidad de formar un plan para salir de esto lo antes posible. 

Iría a su casa, en New Hampshire, donde nadie de sus amigos ni sus fans podrían encontrarlo porque él se había asegurado muy bien de hacer creer que sus orígenes habían sido en Brooklyn y nadie lo había dudado, Bucky se había inventado suficientes historias divertidas sobre ello. Incluso había sobornado a una escuela local para que lo pusieran en las fotografías así no fuera real. Y todo ese esfuerzo solo para ser sacado del closet por un maldito video de mala calidad. 

No le había hablado a su madre en unos cuantos meses (y si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba seguro que habían pasado más de tres años) pero sabía que después de esta catástrofe ella no diría absolutamente nada y no se la echaría en cara. Tal vez sus hermanas estarían un poco enojadas, como siempre lo habían estado con Bucky después de que decidió meterse a voluntad en el closet, pero ellas tendrán compasión si lo veían como realmente estaba pasando. 

Bucky tomó dos respiraciones profundas, antes de meterse de nuevo al edificio y tomar las escaleras para su edificio, que estaba en el último piso de 15 pero por lo menos el ejercicio le aclararía todavía más la cabeza y no lloraría en el teléfono con su madre. Parecía que había pasado un total tornado por el departamento de Bucky, las fotos de las alfombras estaban todas en el piso y el vidrio que antes las protegía estaba por todo el lugar, había también tazas y platos que Bucky había tirado. Y un premio a mejor actor que ya no se reconocía muy bien de qué evento era. 

Bucky respiró hondo y cogió su teléfono de la mesa en el recibidor, por lo menos lo había dejado aquí antes de salir fuera. Sino tendría que usar el teléfono que usaba para el trabajo y Bucky de verdad no quería ver ninguno de los mensajes o llamadas de su manager. Antes de darse cuenta, la voz de su madre estaba en su oído. 

“¿James?” preguntó ella, suave. 

Y obviamente ella ya sabía que era lo que había sucedido, por supuesto que sí. Antes de siquiera saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, Bucky tuvo otro ataque de pánico, con la voz de su madre en su oído, suave y tranquilizadora. 

“No puedo hacer esto, mamá” masculló Bucky en medio de las respiraciones forzadas que estaba tomando “No puedo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte”

Winnifred se quedó en silencio un segundo, luego dos. 

“¿Vas a venir, James?” 

Bucky se sorbió la nariz y se pasó la manga empapada de su suéter por la cara. 

“Si, ¿crees que…?” la pregunta se quedó en el aire, suspendida. 

“Oh” hubo una incómoda pausa. “Todo estará bien, James. Lo solucionaremos aquí, lo prometo”

Sonriendo y llorando un poco aun, Bucky se levantó del piso, colgó y se puso manos a la obra en la misión de escapar de todo esto. 

Cuatro horas después, Bucky había empacado todo lo que consideraba necesario. Porque el resto se iría seguramente a la basura cuando Bucky hiciera las llamadas correctas en su casa. Las fotos con Steve estaban suavemente envueltas en su ropa para que no pudieran romper por ninguna circunstancia, la caja de metal con todas las cartas de Steve estaban también metida en el fondo de su maleta, donde ninguna de sus hermanas podría encontrarlas. Bucky no estaba muy seguro de cuántas de ellas seguían viviendo con sus padres. Estaba seguro que Sofia debía estar apenas en los primeros años de secundaria y que Nicole y Lucy estaban su (si no es que ya estaban en la universidad) último año de secundaria. No estaba muy seguro si Becca ya había terminado su carrera. 

Aunque habían sido solo tres (¿solo?) sin contacto, Bucky sentía como si hubiera sido toda una eternidad. 

El tiquete de avión ya estaba comprado y poniéndose un disfraz simple para no ser reconocido en público y tomando el avión con su nombre real (su nombre de actor era otro). Bucky estaba listo para el vuelo de más de 7 horas que tendría que tomar y las otras dos que tendría que conducir para llegar a su casa. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, estaría llegando a su casa a las 5 de la mañana. Lo cual estaba bien, por supuesto que sí. 

El viaje en avión fue una pesadilla, Bucky estaba acostumbrado a vuelos largos. Pero no donde tuviera lentes de contacto para cambiar sus ojos de color y el cabello recogido tan apretadamente dentro de su gorro. Las gafas siempre eran incómodas y aunque escondían muy bien su característico puente torcido eran malditamente molestas, y Bucky las odiaba muchísimo. Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta de reconocerlo y más aún si usaba esa ropa con la que nadie lo veía, jeans terriblemente usados, converse que estaban pintados con el arte de Steve y un hoddie que cubría muy bien todo rastro de su cuerpo. Bucky estaba acostumbrado, así era como había viajado a su casa (hace más de cinco años atrás). 

Bucky no lloró en el avión, pero lloró en el auto que uno de sus padres había conseguido para él. Sintiendo como el pecho se le partía en dos, al ver la familiaridad de las calles en las que había crecido, donde había visto _crecer_ a Steve era como estar en una dimensión diferente, donde los últimos 13 años nunca había sucedido. Tal vez era el estrés de los últimos días pero Bucky casi podía verse así mismo de nueve años, corriendo tras Steve y riendo como maníacos hasta que los pulmones de Steve no pudieran más.

Dios, extrañaba tanto a Steve que era casi como un dolor físico.

Lo único que Bucky podía hacer era rogar porque Steve estuviera en cualquier parte menos aquí, porque no sabe si soportaría ese estrés emocional de saber que no tenía a Steve solo porque él mismo se lo había hecho, solo porque había ido tras una carrera y fama. Y lo hizo incluso si sabía que era la única persona que jamás podría amar. 

Bucky aparcó el auto a un lado de la carretera a tan solo cuarenta minutos de su casa y lloró. 

***

_Marzo 10, 2008._

_Sé que me dijiste que no quería que fuera, Buck. Pero era tu cumpleaños numero 19, es tu cumpleaños 19. Y yo solo quería estar contigo, mi amor. ¿es tan difícil de comprender? ¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo? No te entiendo Bucky, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Habla conmigo, por favor. Estás matándome, no se que haría si te perdiera de nuevo y esta vez de verdad. No se porque me enviaste a casa, ¿hay alguien mas, Bucky?_

_Steve._

Bucky no sabía cuál carta le dolía más, si la que Steve le había enviado el 3 de agosto, el 10 de marzo o las múltiples en julio del 2008. O las felices, las que iban antes de que todo se lo llevara el diablo, esas eran especialmente dolorosas cuando Bucky estaba esperando sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Él había dejado ir a Steve y nadie más que él. Y se estaba enfrentando a una vida de consecuencias por ello, como ser sacado del clóset y no tener amigos en los que apoyarse o como no hablarle a su familia por más de tres años y no haberlos visto en cinco solo porque ellos odiaban lo que se estaba haciendo así mismo.

Bucky apartó esos pensamientos y respirando hondo, condujo los últimos 40 minutos.

La casa de su infancia se veía como había sido y al mismo tiempo no. Había las mismas peonías en el porche pero había unos nuevos girasoles. La casa no era mas azul sino que era de un suave color amarillo y café que le daba una calidez que necesitaba en estos momentos. Había dos autos que Bucky no reconocía en el garaje y lo más impactante de todo era que su madre estaba esperándolo en un sofá enfrente. Ella se veía como si hubiera envejecido 10 años en vez de cinco, con duras líneas de plata en el cabello oscuro y líneas profundas alrededor de la suave sonrisa que tenía. 

Bucky aparcó el auto y se bajó justo cuando su madre había bajado las escaleras del porche y se acercaba a él. 

Los brazos de su madre se sentían como un rayo de luz después de años en la oscuridad e incluso si Bucky se tenía que inclinar dolorosamente para poner su cabeza bajo la barbilla de ella era lo mejor que Bucky había sentido en años. Bucky se dio la libertad de llorar un poco más en sus brazos y en su suave olor que le recordaba a suaves historias en la noche y cariñosos abrazos en la mañana. 

“Hola mi niño” susurro ella como si Bucky ya no tuviera más de treinta años. 

“Hola má” sollozo Bucky, apretando la camisa de ella entre sus puños. 

Ella le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, lentamente y casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. 

“¿Vamos a dentro?” dijo después de segundos de sostenerse uno al otro, porque cuando ella se apartó Bucky pudo verle las lágrimas bajando sus mejillas

Bucky fingió que eso no le dolía como un infierno. 

Entre ambos bajaron ambas maletas del auto. Su madre no preguntó porque eran tan grandes y cuando pensaba en irse. 

“Tendré que llevar a las niñas a la escuela en unas tres horas, con suerte estarás instalado para cuando ellas se despierten y te vean” 

Bucky asintió y tomando toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de sí, abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas. La casa por dentro era como entrar a una línea de tiempo paralela, donde había una familia feliz y no la soledad que arrasaba almas que siempre cargaba Bucky. Las fotos de Bucky seguían en la pared, la foto donde Steve y él estaban posando con sonrisas tontas en el rostro en el baile de graduación. Una foto de ellos en la playa riendo y Bucky besándole la mejilla a Steve. Fotos de cuando eran niños, las fotos familiares navideñas con Sarah Rogers y Steve, estaban colgadas consecutivamente hasta que Bucky no estaba en ellas pero si Steve y Sarah, hasta que Sarah no estaba. 

Bucky ahogó un sollozo con una sonrisa temblorosa, quitar las fotos de Steve hubiera sido como quitar las de Becca, él lo sabía pero oh dios cómo dolían. 

Winnifred pareció darse cuenta porque su sonrisa se congeló en algo más frío y lejano, como siempre hacía que el tema de Steve y Bucky se tocaba. Porque para ella era imposible escoger partes porque ambos eran como sus hijos pero Bucky sabía que en el fondo, ella escogía siempre el de Steve. Bucky no la culpaba, él también lo hacía. 

“¿Como esta papá?” pregunto Bucky de forma casual, evitando el elefante en la habitación. 

Si se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, su madre no dijo nada. 

“Bien” ella sonrió como siempre que hacía cuando hablaba del padre de Bucky “Está en un viaje de negocios hasta el sábado”

Eso era un alivio, Bucky no quería lidiar con el ahora. Su padre era el que más se enojaba por el hecho de que Bucky los dejo. Sabía que él nunca lo iba a perdonar completamente pero poder enfrentarlo más tarde era mejor que ahora. Bucky cubrió su alivio cuidadosamente con consternación. 

“¿Desde cuando está fuera?”

Ella sacudió una mano, los viajes de papá no eran muy recurrentes pero eran largos y un tormento para Winnifred y las niñas que adoraban a George. 

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras al segundo piso, ella lucía un poco nerviosa. 

“Entonces después de que…” ella se aclaró la garganta “te fuiste definitivamente nosotros, er… ayudamos a Steve con su corporación de chicos LGBT y prestamos tu habitación por eso todas tus cosas están en el...” ella lucía un poco culpable pero nada que no se pudiera manejar “sótano”

Bucky sabía muy bien todo sobre la corporación de Steve, él era uno de los donadores anónimos que ponía demasiado dinero para una corporación local. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer por el chico que amaba, no, que _había_ amado. Bucky le puso una mano en el rostro a su madre. 

“No te preocupes, má” le dijo “Estoy feliz que lo hayas hecho, mucho. Yo no merezco nada de tu culpa”

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, ese suave azul que Bucky no había heredado por los aburridos ojos grises de su padre. 

“Oh James” lloró ella “No hables así de mi hijo, por favor”

Bucky cerró los ojos y respiró hondo por la nariz. Solo ella podía derrumbar cada uno de los muros a su alrededor y volverlo un niño llorón de nuevo. 

“Lo siento, má”

Ella asintió. Ambos subieron las escaleras arrastrando en silencio ambas maletas hasta lo que había sido el cuarto de Bucky por más de 26 años, estaba en el fondo del pasillo y no era precisamente el más grande de todos pero no era el mismo tamaño que el de Sofía. Como esperaba, las paredes estaban limpias de todos los posters de películas de Leonardo Di Caprio, su ventana también la había limpiado de las pegatinas de estrellas que había tenido y del techo se había quitado la pintura de Steve. Eso fue doloroso, pero Bucky supo que Steve lo había pedido específicamente. 

Bucky pretende que no sentía nada por ello y puso una de sus maletas en la cama y la otra frente al closet. Su madre los estaba mirando fijamente, o mejor dicho estaba mirando los zapatos de Bucky. 

“¿Esos son…?” empezó a preguntar. 

Bucky apretó los labios y luchó contra la urgencia de esconder los zapatos de alguna forma. 

“Si” cortante y tenso. 

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error porque enderezó ligeramente la espalda y limpio su rostro de toda esperanza que Bucky había visto _claramente_ cinco segundos antes. 

“Ya veo” dijo ella “Bueno yo iré a… si. Báñate antes de que las niñas se despierten”

Bucky asintió y ella salió por la puerta. 

Él se dio tres segundos más sentado en la cama antes de coger malditas pelotas y sacar ropa limpia de la maleta que había cerca del closet, junto a una toalla y lo que siempre usaba en el baño. El baño más cercano era el que Bucky había compartido con Becca años atrás, ahora lucía como si fuera Sofía la que tenía todo el espacio o por lo menos lucía como si un montón de adolescentes lo usaron. Evitó mirarse al espejo, porque Dios mío, debía verse mal. Y se baño rápidamente, vistiéndose ahí mismo antes de salir con el cabello mojando la camisa. 

Aun era temprano, las niñas no tendrían que levantarse en al menos 20 minutos si las cosas seguían como eran antes. Así que Bucky aprovechó para sacar sus pastillas de la maleta en la cama. Las pastillas que su psiquiatra le había recetado y suspirando hondo porque igual su madre se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, bajo las escaleras. Winnifred estaba haciendo desayuno, parecía estar sumergida en su cabeza mientras mascullaba por lo bajo. 

“Mamá” dijo Bucky, llamando su atención. 

Bucky puso la bolsa de medicamentos en el contador. Solo eran cuatro tarros diferentes, pero Bucky siempre era cuidadoso de tener más por si tenía algún viaje y su doctor que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con celebridades deprimidas nunca cuestionó al darle mas de lo que le había formulado. Winnifred se volteó y su sonrisa cayó cuando vio lo que estaba en las manos de Bucky, antes que ella dijera nada él se adelantó.

“Son para la depresión, la ansiedad y el insomnio” aclaró “Er, tengo una cita con mi terapeuta cada semana y… ” Bucky se detuvo ante el signo de su madre viendo las pastillas como si les fuera a crecer una cabeza. 

“¿Desde cuando estas en eso, James?” exigió ella.

Bucky tragó saliva y miró a cualquier parte menos a ella. 

“Hace más de dos años y medio”

La cara de ella se oscureció, Bucky bajo la mirada concentrándose en un punto de pintura verde brillante que había en el contador. 

“Ya veo” fue todo lo que dijo “¿Algo que necesito saber?”

Bucky jugueteo con sus dedos. 

“Si, mi ansiedad debe ponerse bastante mal por... ya sabes. Pero si se pone realmente mal tienes que llevarme al hospital porque suelo tener episodios disociativos que se ponen muy, esto, mal”

No la miro mientras decía todo eso, sus problemas de salud mental habían sido bien guardados por su manager y su equipo. Incluso las varias veces que estuvo en el hospital por ello. Ella no debía tener ni la más mínima idea. 

“Esta bien, gracias por decirme James” ella dijo y se acercó hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oler su shampoo. 

“No es nada mamá” susurro, con una débil sonrisa. 

Winnifred pareció tomar valor para preguntar:

“¿Has estado en el hospital antes?”

Bucky se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y eso pareció ser suficiente respuesta para ella porque cerró los ojos y suspiró como si le hubieran dicho que su hijo tenía cáncer terminal. 

“No es nada mamá, lo prometo” mintió. 

Ella lo señaló con la espátula que tenía en la mano. 

“No me mientas en la cara, James Barnes” ella relajó la postura y luego “Tomate los que necesites ahora ¿tienes algún horario que deba recordarte o algo?”

“En la mañana tomó estas y estas” Bucky levantó un frasco y luego otro “Y a las 6 de la noche tomó estas” otros dos frascos. 

Asintiendo suavemente ella le dio a entender que lo había escuchado. Bucky fue por un vaso y se tomó las pastillas, justo cuando se escuchaba un grito en las escaleras. 

“¡Mamá, te dije que me despertaras cuando Bucky llegara!” era la voz de Nicole que muy exitosamente lo sobresalto. 

Winnifred escondió las pastillas en un gabinete sin siquiera pestañear dos veces. 

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y luego, Nicole estaba frente a él. Ella lucía tan diferente que Bucky iba a gritar. La última vez que la había visto ella y Lucy tan solo tenía 12 años, ahora ella lucía como una verdadera señorita, incluso con el cabello castaño recogido en un rebujado ruleta en lo alto de la cabeza y con las marcas de la almohada aún en la mejilla. 

“Hola” saludó Bucky nerviosamente “¿Cómo estás, Nick?”

Nicole no dijo nada y solo corrió hacia él, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Bucky la atrapó antes de que ambos se fueran para atrás y sin poder evitarlo la levantó para darle vueltas justo como hacía cuando ella era más pequeña y Bucky les hacía eso hasta que ellas terminaban vomitando sobre Steve. Steve siempre odio ese juego. 

Nicole se rió con fuerza, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bucky, él ya sentía las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos de nuevo pero ella no parecía estar mejor, parecía a segundos de echarse a llorar de verdad. Y madre de dios, ¿por qué se había privado de esto? Definitivamente eso había sido un completo error y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta, se dio cuenta cuánto lo había necesitado. Bucky la puso de nuevo en el piso, ella no había crecido mucho más, tal vez unas pocas pulgadas pero definitivamente Bucky era demasiado alto para la genética Barnes. 

“Hola Buck” ella lloró en su hombro cuando se abrazaron.

Bucky sonrió y le beso la frente a su hermana pequeña, sintiendo como los escombros en su alma se movían un poco. 

“Hola” se rio Bucky húmedamente. 

Ella se apartó, estaba llorando también. 

“¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?” pregunto ella. 

Bucky intentó sonreír. 

“El tiempo que me dejes” bromeó a medias. 

La sonrisa de ella creció y estaba en los brazos de Bucky otra vez. Esta no era la bienvenida que él esperaba en lo absoluto, siempre pensó que sus hermanas pequeñas que crecieron solo con un vago recuerdo de él y odiándolo por el hecho de que él nunca volvió a casa después de irse. Sin embargo, por lo menos Nicole parecía lo suficientemente encantada con tener a Bucky. Aquí en los brazos de ella, de su hermana menor todo el peso del viaje y un poco de la culpa acumulada durante los últimos cinco años se cayeron de sus hombros. 

“¿Puedes llevarnos a la escuela?” preguntó ella con esos ojitos de cachorrito que no habían perdido su encanto a lo largo de los años. 

“Em…” balbuceo Bucky, no siendo capaz de resistirse a sus ojos azules. 

Gracias a Dios su madre está ahí para salvarlo, batiendo su espátula y señalando a Nicole con rostro inquisitivo. 

“James tiene que desempacar todo lo que trajo y probablemente tomar una siesta, no lo agobies, querida”

Nicole frunce ligeramente el ceño y parece genuinamente decepcionada pero no dice nada más antes de darle una mirada triste a Bucky. 

“Esta bien mamá” murmuró ella “¿Vas a estar aquí cuando vuelva de la escuela?”

Le pregunta a Bucky, él pretende que eso no fue un golpe en el pecho. 

“Si, Nicky”

Ella se ha ido de nuevo, mirando sobre su hombro a Bucky y sonriendo con suavidad. Bucky se vuelve hacia su madre. Quiere preguntar cómo es que sus hermanas no lo odian y cómo es que ella sigue tratándolo como si se hubiera ido unos meses para la universidad y no cinco años con la intención de no volver jamás. Pero su madre ya está dándole la espalda y con la clara intención de que no quiere responder esa pregunta, así que Bucky no la hace. Está profundamente agradecido con ella pero no está seguro si ella lo hizo por él o por ella.

Lucy y Sofía son las siguientes en bajar. Lucy tiene el cabello de color rosa chicle revuelto, algo que Bucky jamás pensó ver en alguna de sus hermanas pero ahí estaba ella con su cabello teñido. Sofía lucía como cualquier Barnes, cabello castaño y ojos azules pero tenía el cabello ondulado que siempre Becca le había envidiado todavía más pronunciado. Ellas se lanzaron sobre él también, murmurando palabras de bienvenida, ellas no lloraron como lo había hecho Nicole pero Bucky sospechaba que era porque Sofía no lo recordaba muy bien y porque Lucy nunca fue muy partidaria de llorar en público. 

“Hola” se ríe Bucky “Estoy muy feliz de verlas también”

“¿Vamos a ver un maratón de tus películas?” pregunta Sofía “Mis amigas van a estar locas contigo”

La tensión llena el cuerpo de Bucky. Pero Lucy es quien lo salva y él sospecha que ella sabe algo más que Nicole y Sofía, no estaría sorprendido si fuera así. 

“No creo que puedas decirle a alguien, So” dice ella y le sonríe a su hermana “Bucky debe estar escapando de los paparazzis”

Claridad llena los rasgos de su hermana menor, Sofía asiente efusivamente. 

“Sip, mi boca está cerrada”

Bucky le revuelve el cabello, ganándose un golpe en su mano de parte de ella y un ceño fruncido. 

“Gracias, Sof” 

Winnifred las echa también antes de poner el desayuno en la mesa, son panqueques y Bucky está seguro que eso no es lo que comen todos los días antes de ir a la escuela pero por él estaba bien, extrañaba los desayunos de su madre. 

Las niñas se bañan en el caos que Bucky había vivido mientras crecía con Becca, gritando sobre como Nicole tenía los zapatos de Lucy y como Sofía había escondido el trabajo de Lucy debajo de su cama. Era ruidoso y reconfortante como nunca lo fue el silencio ensordecedor de su departamento y de su vida. Los días en los que Bucky había estado tan solo se sentían lejanos como si hubieran pasado años en vez de algunos días. Winnifred se sentó frente a Bucy, con sus manos bajo su barbilla mirándolo fijamente mientras él comía, sus rasgos suaves y cariñosos. 

“¿Vas a estar bien mientras nos vamos?” preguntó ella. 

Bucky apretó el tendero entre sus dedos. 

“Si, Mamá” se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo como ‘no soy un niño mamá’.

Ella asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más pero las niñas ya estaban allí y la conversación se había terminado. 

_Septiembre 16 de 2007._

_Bucky Barnes, te extraño tanto que es como si hubiera algo hueco dentro de mi. Hay algo casi criminal en la forma que puedo recordar con tanta claridad tu rostro y tu toque, no debería ser así, han pasado más de cuatro meses y yo sigo sintiendo como si hubiera sido ayer y al mismo tiempo como si hubiera sido una eternidad marcada por tu sombra._

_Te amo y te extraño mucho, Buck. Te llamaré justo después de escribir esto pero amo cuando tu me escribes de vuelta y lo cursi que te pones siempre como no lo eres por llamada._

_Tuyo, Stevie._

Bucky se sentó en la cama y tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de empezar a desenvolver las fotos de Steve con sumo cuidado, su madre no haría preguntas sobre ella y Bucky moriría antes de dejar que ninguna de sus hermanas las vieran. Una era la misma que había abajo, Bucky y Steve en la graduación. Pero había otra donde Steve y Bucky se estaban besando con la playa de fondo, Steve tenia un saludable sonrojo en las mejillas y Bucky sonría como tonto. Había otras donde Bucky cargaba a Steve, donde pintaban juntos, donde simplemente conversaban. Bucky decidió mejor ponerlas en el closet, junto con las 56 cartas de Steve. 

Mientras desempaca su ropa, su celular comenzó a sonar y como Bucky estaba seguro que no era el de negocios porque lo había dejado abandonado en LA contesto sin mirar, no es que él consiguiera tener muchas llamadas de todas formas. 

“¿Aló?”

Se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído mientras doblaba una camisa y dejó caer toda la tela de sus manos cuando oyó la voz de su hermana. 

“¿Bucky?” ella dijo. Bucky no dijo nada, tenso y nervioso, con las manos temblando “¿Bucky?” insistió ella. 

“¿Si?”

“Ah, hola” hubo una incómoda pausa “Vi todo lo que pasó…”

“No” la corto Bucky. Él no quería saber nada de eso y de si había recibido o no apoyo, no quería saber nada de eso porque eso no importaba.

“Uh. Estaba bien, eh ¿tú estás bien? Oí que estabas donde mamá ¿es eso verdad?”

Bucky hizo un sonido de asentimiento incapaz de decir nada más. 

“¿Has visto a Steve?” ella empezó y el corazón de Bucky se atranco en su garganta “Sé que él es profesor de arte en la escuela y que siempre va a la cenas por lo menos tres veces a la semana, creo que el seria un gran apoyo para ti”

Tenso, con la mano libre con las sábanas fuertemente apretadas, se obligó a recuperar el control y fingir que no estaba entrando en un modo de completo pánico ante la mención de Steve. 

“No, Becca” se aclaró la garganta “No lo he visto” _y espero no verlo._

“Estaré allí después de que pueda poner a mis jefes en adelantar las vacaciones” declaró ella. 

“No es necesario Becca” respondió en automático. Ella hizo un sonido, como burlándose de él. 

“No me digas que hacer, Bucky Barnes, no te he visto en más de cinco años y no te voy a dar toda esa mierda por teléfono ¿entiendes?”

Bucky hizo un sonido de asentimiento por lo bajo, su mente aun viajando ante el hecho de que Steve seguía aquí y oh dios ¿por qué no se había quedado en Nueva York con su arte y su prometida? 

Becca, indiferente al estado de pánico en él que estaba cayendo, siguió hablando.

"¿Mamá ha sido buena contigo? Sé que le dio muy duro el hecho de no verte por tanto tiempo y se que te pedirá explicaciones tarde o temprano. Papá es el que me preocupa ¿sabes?..."

La voz de Becca se desvaneció lentamente, bajando de volumen a sus oídos. Con la visión danzando y borrosa en los bordes intentó controlar su respiración para que Becca no se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, lentamente se levantó y se tambaleo hacia la ventana. Y tomando respiraciones profundas fue capaz de digerir lo que estaba pasando.

1) Su vida de actor estaba completamente arruinada y no había vuelta atrás. 2)Había pasado de una situación estresante a una todavía más estresante. 3)Y… todavía estaba perdidamente enamorado de Steve Rogers.


	3. Right where you left me, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ve el escandalo de Bucky y su vida se derrumba un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta "listo" desde hace como, un montón de tiempo, pero no estaba editado. Pero no había tenido la motivación de ponerme a editar y eso, pero lo importante es que si lo publique esta semana.  
> Este capítulo tiene el POV de Steve porque necesitaba insertar de alguna forma como se veía el escándalo por fuera sin poner a mi precioso Bucky en medio de otro breakdown. Los POV de Steve van a ser recurrentes pero no serán seguidos, solo cuando el plot lo requiera. Espero lo disfruten, lol  
> xoxo, Alex

_ Julio 2, 2007 _

_ Mi Steve,  _

_ Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en este momento, tantas cosas han cambiado y tantas cosas han cobrado un sentido completamente diferente. Y aún así mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni un milímetro, sigue siendo ese brillante sentimiento que me quema por dentro de una forma tan dulce que es la forma en la que preferiría morir, amándote toda mi vida, hasta que mis manos no puedan mas y mi corazón esté tan débil que lo único que quede sea tu sonrisa.  _

_ Extraño tu sonrisa, mi Steve. Como nada en este mundo, esa clase de sonrisa que podía iluminar toda mi existencia y guiarme a donde debería estar. Tus recuerdos son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y la certeza de que podré verte y escucharte por el teléfono. El resto es solo borroso, solo una sombra en mi existencia, tú eres el centro de mi existencia.  _

_ ¿Cuándo puedo ir a visitarte? Dime y estaré allí en unas cuantas horas.  _

_ Te amo mas que nada, te adoro.  _

_ Bucky.  _

La alarma estaba sonando pero Steve ya estaba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente el piso de madera de su habitación mientras por su cabeza se repetían las mismas frases que se repetía todos los días antes de levantarse de la cama para poder continuar con su día de una forma en la que no se sintiera como si todo lo que había conseguido no fuera real.

_ Mi nombre es Steve Rogers y soy un artista. Mi arte es bueno y estuvo en uno de los museos más prestigiosos de Nueva York. Soy un buen artista y estuve casi la mitad de mi vida estudiando arte. Mi madre era Sarah Rogers y murió de leucemia hace 8 años, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Bucky Barnes fue mi primer amor y lo deje ir para que fuera el actor que siempre quiso ser. Peggy Carter fue mi segundo amor y la deje ir porque ella me lo pidió. Y eso está bien, eso no significa que todos los que amó me abandonan. _

Steve cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tres veces más antes de inclinarse sobre la mesita de noche y apagar la alarma, eran apenas las cuatro y media de la mañana, tendría tiempo de un largo recorrido.

Cuando Steve estaba finalmente en la ducha, lavándose todo el sudor de su recorrido de dos horas, se permitió un solo momento de poner la frente contra el frío mármol y recordar los suaves ojos grises azulados de Bucky y los brillantes ojos marrones de Peggy. Un solo momento, porque aunque nunca quería olvidarlos tampoco quería ser tragado por los recuerdos y la desesperación, por una razón había escapado de Nueva York como si la maldita ciudad estuviera en llamas, los recuerdos de Peggy demasiado frescos como para poder permanecer allí un mes más y aunque  _ aquí  _ había existido Bucky, la familia Barnes era la única familia que le quedaba y eso era mejor que nada, mejor que estar solo. Además aquí tenía a Sam y a Nat, amigos de su infancia, había sido la respuesta correcta aunque aún viera el fantasma de Bucky corriendo por la ciudad.

Steve pintó un poco más en su sala, su casa era muy parecida a la donde había crecido. Lo suficientemente cerca de los Barnes y solo lo justo cerca de la escuela secundaria donde Steve era profesor de arte. Tenía dos pisos, arriba estaba la habitación de Steve y la de invitados (cada habitación con baño propio), un pequeño balcón donde le gustaba hacerse a leer cuando hacía demasiado calor como para estar adentro y en el piso abajo estaba su estudio, la cocina y la sala. Era bonito y además tenía ese enorme patio trasero donde el perro de Steve, Sarge, le gustaba pasar el tiempo.

El estudio era simple, había arte en cada una de las paredes, acuarelas y pinturas todas sobre una mesa con un caótico orden. Steve estaba terminando uno de los retratos que alguien había pagado para que hiciera, era una pareja de recién casados y él estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible para que se vieran más feliz de lo que se veían en la foto de referencia, lo cual era una tarea difícil, haría todo lo que pudiera. Sarge estaba dormido sobre uno de los sofás y ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando Steve salió del estudio media hora después, estaba cansado de la caminata de esta mañana. A su perro le estaban haciendo ya factura los año y por mas que Steve intentará cuidar su salud (un Golden retriever con mezcla de labrador) puede que Sarge no pasaría más de dos o tres años más pero Steve estaba bien con ello, había muchos más cachorros por ahí con necesidad de ser adoptados. 

Media hora más tarde, Steve estaba desayunando mientras miraba su celular. Lo había evitado desde el 9 de marzo, todas las páginas de fans de Bucky llenas y alborotadas por su cumpleaños. Y lo que vio lo dejó casi congelado. Así que se apresuró a ver uno de los artículos que más referencias tenían en Twitter, uno de la revista Vogue.

> _**¿George Grant Winter captado en cámara con un hombre?** _

_ George Winter ha sido captado en una situación comprometedora con otro hombre en un video que se filtró el día 10 de marzo, en su cumpleaños. John Winter no ha sido visto desde entonces pero nosotros hemos conseguido una entrevista exclusiva con una de sus estilistas. Ella ha pedido que se mantenga su identidad por su seguridad ( _ _ link a la entrevista completa aquí _ _ ) _

**...Él nunca intentó esconderlo, no directamente pero su agente, el señor Robinson siempre fue muy duro con él y nunca lo dejó expresarse como quería. Por lo que siempre escuche de las estilistas que llevaban más tiempo con él, su Agente siempre lo amenazaba con algo para arruinarle la carrera, el pobre George nunca podía cometer un solo error porque su agente estaba sus talones(...) Sinceramente esto no me sorprende pero sí sé, con toda seguridad, que George nunca escondió esto por voluntad propia y que hay cosas más profundas en esto de lo que creíamos...**

_ Esas palabras nos sorprendieron pero lo que nos sorprendió todavía más fue que muchos de los otros actores que estaban bajo el ala de Robinson salieron a defender a George en sus cuentas de Twitter junto con millones de fans. Agregando a esto las recientes noticias filtradas del hospital psiquiátrico St. Agnes de que George estaba asistiendo allí en varias ocasiones… _

Steve detuvo su lectura, las manos le estaban temblando descontroladamente, tanto que su teléfono se le resbaló de los dedos. Bucky había sido sacado del closet de una manera horrible y el internet se estaba cayendo a pedazos por ello, era obvio porque. Bucky había tenido una reputación de mujeriego desde que empezó a ser famoso y había pasado por las manos de muchas actrices que seguramente eran mejores que Steve. Y aun así… Dios, Steve estaba  _ feliz  _ por lo que estaba pasando. Y se sentía tan culpable, al parecer Bucky la había tenido más duro de lo que realmente dejó ver y no es que estuviera sorprendido en los más mínimo, siempre que Steve lo veía en algún tipo de evento o alfombra casi podía jurar que veía el dolor en los ojos del chico que amo tanto. 

Steve recogió el teléfono del contador y descartando el artículo que seguramente leerá después, porque Dios ese articulo tenia mas cosas que Steve necesitaba o quería saber. 

Twitter estaba cayéndose a pedazos, el video había sido intentado quitar desde ayer, Robinson estaba haciendo todo lo posible al parecer y eso solo enfureció más a los fans, que lo subían una y otra vez con el hashtag #freewinter lo cual era un hashtag bastante creativo si le preguntaban a Steve. 

El video era algo que él hubiera vivido muy bien sin ver, Bucky estaba sin camisa, un tatuaje que Steve jamás había visto en su espalda y que él reconocía vagamente pero la imagen no era lo suficientemente buena como para decir muy bien, el estaba sobre el regazo de algún chico rubio que tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y su boca en su cuello. Se movían de una forma sugerente pero el video no iba más allá de la cintura para arriba, lo cual era un jodido alivio. Steve no sabía muy bien porque le picaba la piel al ver ese video, la cara de Bucky se veía perfectamente reconocible, la que Steve podía dibujar hasta con los ojos cerrados y sin despegar el lápiz del papel. Steve suspiró y se apartó del teléfono. 

Iba tarde y él nunca llegaba tarde. 

Unos minutos después, Steve está aparcando su bicicleta en el lugar habitual. Nunca le gustaron los autos así que era más fácil tener una bicicleta que lo llevara a todas partes además, no son más de 7 minutos de camino. Steve la asegura, nunca lo han robado, los estudiantes lo conocen muy bien y está seguro que hasta el que más problemas le ha dado nunca dejaría que le roben la maldita bicicleta. 

Cuando Steve se detiene en su oficina se encuentra con Winnifred Barnes en la puerta, esperándolo. 

No es sorprendente, de ninguna forma. Muchas veces cuando Freddy se detiene a dejar a sus hijas suele detenerse allí para hablar con Steve o para traerle algún tipo de comida que hicieron anoche o para decirle que debería llevar para la cena de esta noche. Pero el muy bien sabe que no es nada de eso, puedo verlo en la cara de ella y en cómo sus labios están duramente apretado en una línea, y el sabe que es sobre lo que él vio esta mañana y oh dios mío, él no está preparado para esto ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene para decir? 

“Hola, Steve”

“Hola, Freddy” la saluda ella mientras saca la llave de su bolso y abre la puerta. 

“¿Viste todo lo que pasó?” ella pregunta. 

Steve respira hondo, ella siempre lo ha tratado de una forma que lo hacía sentir frágil cuando hablaban de Bucky, él entendía porque de una forma u otra. Ella había visto el dolor en el cuando Bucky dejó de venir hace tanto tiempo y cuando él no se apareció en el funeral de su madre pero eso había pasado hace tiempo y Steve empieza a tener una imagen ligeramente más clara de lo que pasó. 

“Si” asiente Steve y se sienta en el sofá en su oficina, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que lo siga. 

“¿Leíste el artículo de Vogue?” pregunta ella, su cabello gris está en una coleta y luce como si no hubiera dormido en tres días. 

Steve se siente un poco culpable, si no hubiera estado de tan mal humor por el cumpleaños de Bucky él podría haberla ayudado con eso, como siempre hacían. Pero él nunca iba la semana del cumpleaños de Bucky y los Barnes estaban bien informados como para mencionarlo.

“Si. Aunque no lo leí todo pero logre ver lo que dijo su…” Steve se queda en silencio.

Winnifred parece a un segundo de ponerse a llorar. 

“Siempre supimos que él tenía que tener sus razones ¿no?” pregunta ella. 

“Nunca pensé que fuera a ser esto” admite Steve. 

Winnifred cierra los ojos. 

“Él llegó esta mañana” los hombros de Steve se tensan “Estaba tan mal, Steve, que creí que no iba a ser capaz de verlo de nuevo” ella está llorando libremente ahora. “Todo este tiempo estuvo tan solo y yo lo culpaba a él…”

Steve también siente las lágrimas agruparse tras sus ojos. Dios, no sabía si en algún momento querría tener la imagen completa de lo que había sucedido porque no estaba seguro si lo soportaría sin hacer algún tipo de berrinche. Winnifred continua, sin mirar a Steve todavía. 

“Estaba pensando que tu amiga Nat, ya sabes la detective privada pueda hacer algo por nosotros. George está tan enojado que estuvo a punto de dejar la junta que tenia hoy”

Nat fue amiga de Bucky, él está seguro de que lo hará ahora. 

“Si” Steve asiente, su voz un poco raposa “Hablare con ella, Freddy. Todo estará bien, incluso empezaremos un proceso legal si eso es necesario y si Bu… James está de acuerdo”

Ella luce un poco ofendida que no le hubiera dicho Bucky pero no dice nada. 

“Él no sabe nada de lo que está pasando” ella dice y se pasa una mano por la cara “Estoy segura que no ha visto nada de las noticias que hay por allí y no se si sea mejor de esa forma”

Steve casi puede ver los ojos de Bucky de nuevo en su cabeza, tan claramente que le pican los dedos por dibujarlo. 

“Tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano. Poner a Nat a sus espaldas tampoco es buena idea, lo sabes, mamá”

Él se corta a sí mismo, apretando los labios ante la forma en la que la llamó. Había pasado unas cuantas veces a lo largo de toda su vida, una vez cuando estuvo en el hospital, otra cuando Bucky lo dejo atrás y otra cuando su madre murió. Steve sabe que a ella no le molesta y que está más que honrada de tener ese vínculo con él pero seguía siendo raro, como si él se la hubiera robado a Bucky mientras él no está cerca y aunque eso no tenía sentido, sentía la culpa en la garganta cada vez que lo pensaba. 

Winnifred sonríe suavemente. 

“Él no querrá saber nada de esto pero… yo lo necesito. Le diré cuando haya suficiente para poner a alguien en la cárcel”

Steve no está seguro que sea una buena idea pero lo deja ir. 

“Llamaré a Nat” le asegura “Y a Peggy, ella seguramente tendrá un montón de contactos que Nat pueda usar y pondrá a toda su marca de abogados allí también” Steve se aclara la garganta “Si eso es lo que quieres”

Los ojos de ella están brillantes pero no con lágrimas, con ese tipo de agradecimiento que ella siempre tenía cuando Steve se ponía bajo el bus por Bucky sin siquiera pestañear. 

“Gracias Steve ¿quieres venir esta noche o..?”

Steve está negando antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo. 

“No lo creo. Bucky no debe querer verme ahora” miente. 

La verdad es que el mismo tampoco está seguro si quiere ver a Bucky. 

Ella asiente como sabiendo esta verdad implícita y se despide de él de un beso en la mejilla. Hoy va a ser un día jodidamente largo.

_ Julio 1, 2007.  _

_ Mi Steve,  _

_ He estado viendo las obras que has hecho recientemente, la forma en la que las sombras cada vez toman más protagonismo me preocupa, corazón. Tus pinturas siempre han sido de este brillante color, con cielos azulados y sonrisas calurosas. Siempre pintando mi mejor lado, haciéndome lucir como si fuera la estrella de algún universo, dime si algo está mal y debería ir a posar como tu modelo para que tus pinturas vuelvan a tomar ese tono saludable.  _

_ Y además podría verte de nuevo, quiero verte tanto que duele, Stevie..  _

_ Desearía ser un poco más fuerte para poder decirte que no te extraño y que esta es la decisión correcta pero sinceramente no lo soy. Y desearía ser al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente débil para darme por vencido en lo que siempre soñé desde que tenía memoria para ir aparecerme a tu apartamento en Nueva York y jamás irme. Despertando todos los días contigo, en la misma zona horaria y cuidando de tus alergias de verano como si mi vida dependiera de ello. De alguna forma desearía hacer los dos, de alguna forma desearía poder tenerte y nunca rendirme.  _

_ Se que incluso si decidiera que no quiero pasar por mas de esta tortura donde no veo tu dulce rostro todos los días, tú nunca serías feliz con el hecho de que deje todo atrás por ti, la culpa siempre ha sido lo que más me preocupa darte Steve.  _

_ Desearía que ambos llegáramos a una conclusión juntos y se que decidimos que vendría a vivir aquí a LA cuando terminaras tu carrera pero todavía faltan dos años y medio para ello, no sé si seré capaz de vivir sin ti tanto tiempo. ¿Qué piensas, Stevie? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, mi amor? _

_ Siempre tuyo en cuerpo y alma,  _

_ Bucky.  _

Steve respiró hondo tres veces antes de que su dedo índice presionará el botón para llamar a Nat. El tono solo sonó dos veces antes de que la voz de Nat acarició el oído bueno de Steve.

“Steven” la voz de Nat era perezosa, como si se acabara de despertar, lo cual era imposible. 

“Hola Nat” 

Nat ya debía saber a qué venía porque se escucho como caminaba en sus tacones al otro lado de la línea. 

“Creo que sé porque me llamas, Steve. Y no estoy muy feliz sobre ello, ¿no podrías llamarme para invitarme a cenar en vez de darme más trabajo?” 

Steve, que no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar  _ ahora mismo  _ por lo que había llamado, balbuceo. 

“Lo siento, Nat. ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Sé que siempre estas ocupada y que seguramente estás haciendo alguna investigación súper privada para la CIA o algo pero ya sabes que puedes venir ¿la próxima semana está bien para ti? sé que estás en el país pero no se exactamente donde y no se cuanto te tomará llegar hasta…”

“Steve” Natasha lo detuvo con voz dura “Sientate y tomate un té. Yo estoy en mi camino a tu casa, junto con Sam y Riley”

Él cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por los párpados apretados. 

“Llamaste a todo la caballería ¿no es así?”

“Da gracias que Peggy no podía salir de Inglaterra porque sino ella también estaría viniendo” le advirtió ella “No intentes escapar Steve”

Steve se quejó por lo bajo, la urgencia de llorar haciendo sus rodillas débiles. 

“Nat, eso no es lo que…”

“Shhhhh” ella silencia “Estoy en el auto de Sam, estaremos allí en unos 20 minutos. Adiós Steve”

Y si más ella ha colgado. Steve cierra los ojos y decide obedecer a Nat, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Sarge, que solo pone su nariz húmeda en el regazo de Steve como si pudiera sentir el estado de ánimo tormentoso que tiene su amo. 

Sam, Nat y Riley no se molestan en tocar, todos tienen una llave del apartamento y aunque no lo tuvieran ella podría abrir la puerta de la casa de Steve sin que siquiera pasaran mas de 2 minutos en ello. Así que ellos encuentran a Steve, nerviosamente frente a un lienzo, con el carbón moviéndose casi mecánicamente y las líneas tomando la forma del rostro de Bucky. No era muy bueno, Steve tenía que admitirlo y seguramente se iría a su colección de Bucky en el sótano con todas las demás después de que se secara, donde nadie lo juzgará por tener tantas pinturas de su ex novio por más de 11 años. También había pinturas de Peggy, pero algunas de ellas se las podía enviar a ella y las que no eran lo suficientemente buenas se iban directo a la basura. Pero Steve nunca había podido tirar ni una sola pintura de Bucky. 

Todos sus amigos están vestidos de formas tan diferentes que es casi bizarro. Sam y Riley lucen como si acabaran de salir de la cama, Riley tiene una camisa de Sam del ejército vieja sobre unos shorts de deporte, Sam una sudadera y una tank top. Pero Nat parece que hubiera salido de una película mala de espías de los noventa, un vestido negro de falda de lápiz contrastando con su cabello rojo fuego en sus hombros y unos (Steve estaba seguro que esos zapatos costaban más que toda su armario junto) zapatos de charol negro. 

Riley fue el primero en hablar. 

“Oh no” sus cejas rubias se fruncieron “Esto es malo, como en nivel nueve”

Sam asiente, mirando a Steve con ojos entrecerrados. 

“Y solo no es un diez, porque un diez fue cuando murió tu madre”

Nat se sentó al lado de Steve, corazón las piernas por los tobillo. Riley puso a Sarge en su regazo, mirándolo con ojos de enamorado. 

“Steve, ¿Cómo estás llevando?”

Steve dio hizo un rudo movimiento con su muñeca

“No he estado  _ manejando _ ” gruño “Me di cuenta esta jodida mañana”

El lienzo se rasgó. Steve apretó el carbón entre sus dedos. 

“Steve” fue Sam el que habló a continuación “¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Has hablado con los Barnes?”

Había lástima por todo su rostro moreno y Steve lo  _ odiaba.  _

“No lo suficiente” admite, con voz derrotada “No he sido capaz de verlo todo pero parecía lo suficientemente malo como para que Winnifred se apareciera hoy en mi oficina”

De alguna forma, él evita que su voz se rompa de una forma vergonzosa. Pero sus amigos lo conocen lo suficientemente bien para saber que todo eso es un acto. Riley le pone una mano en el tobillo a Steve, suave y consolador. 

“Yo he leído todo” admite Sam “Y estoy agradecido que no lo hicieras, amigo”

“Si” asiente Nat “Las cosas que están saliendo a la luz no… no creo que James estaría muy de acuerdo”

Steve frunce el ceño hacia el lienzo, la rasgadura había quedado en la mejilla de Bucky. Era fácil pintarlo como era en este momento y no como cuando tenía 19 años, porque Steve había visto cada una de las entrevistas y películas que Bucky había sacado. Sam (en su forma de ser más terapeuta que amigo) siempre le daba  _ esa _ mirada y le decía que tenía que dejar ir a Bucky tarde o temprano y que mientras se apegará tanto a él como actor nunca podría hacerlo. Steve no le había tomado importancia, él sabía que hasta Peggy había tenido un problema con él y sus sentimientos por Bucky, pero a estas altura de la vida, él era lo suficientemente maduro como para manejarlo y no arrastrarse a la desesperación. Sin embargo todos esos sentimientos reprimidos estaban pasando factura ahora y Steve no quería nada mas que acurrucarse en su habitación y no aparecer nunca más. 

“¿Como que está saliendo a la luz?” preguntó Steve después de una incómoda pausa. 

Riley fue el primero en hablar, aun con su mano tocándole las orejas a Sarge. 

“Han salido otras historias parecidas a las de él, hay un chico, unos cuantos años más joven que incluso mostró el contrato que se le ofreció hace algunos meses y que es con Robinson como manager” ninguno de ellos miró a Steve “Las cosas son muy malas, Steve. Nunca he visto un contrato tan injusto”

Steve cerró los ojos, imaginando al pequeño James Buchanan Barnes sentado en el mostrador de la cocina de los Rogers, uno de sus dientes faltantes y sonriendo maniáticamente a Steve ‘Stevie, Stevie’ es lo que dice la memoria. Las ganas de llorar son tan fuertes que él tiene que ponerse una mano en el puente de la nariz para no dejar que ningún tipo de lagrima se le escapen. 

“Winnifred” dice después de un tiempo “Quiere que investigues el caso” le dice a Nat. 

Nat sonríe suavemente, ella siempre tuvo un punto débil por Bucky, hasta Steve creería que ellos fueron como hermanos en algún punto, no como él y Steve pero lo bastante cerca. 

“Claro que lo haré Stevie” ella se acercó más a él y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros “Haré todo lo que pueda ¿okey?”

Steve asintió y sonrió débilmente. Adoraba a sus mejores amigos, pero siempre sintió como una pequeña parte de él mismo se fue con Bucky y una mas grande se rompió con la última carta que él le había enviado. 

“¿Irás a verlo?” pregunto Sam. 

Steve no sabía muy bien si seria lo mejor, pero en el fondo el sabia que tener a Bucky tan cerca a tan solo una calles y no poder verlo era peor que todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. 

“Claro que sí, sólo necesito darme a la idea…” 

Riley sonrió levemente. 

“Después de que Sam volvió de la guerra no fui capaz de verlo por una semana más” Riley suspira “Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no habíamos hablado en dos años y las cosas no habían ido bien al final. Pero nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que pasó”

Steve hace una mueca amarga “No creo que sea así con Bucky y conmigo”

Riley pone los ojos en blanco. 

“Siempre tan pesimista Steve”

Steve no intentó sonreír, con las palabras de la última carta de Bucky resonando en sus oídos. 

_ Querido Steve Grant Rogers,  _

_ Quería decirle que… _


End file.
